A Dire Mission: Rescue Naruto!
by OmNomNomingNid
Summary: FIRST STORY! A typical day in the Hidden Leaf Village is suddenly anything but. Strange people have invaded the village with a target in mind: an infant Naruto! Now a rescue team must be mounted; will Kakashi and the others be enough to get Naruto back? Read and see!
1. The Enemy is Here

**0o0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I spend a lot of time imagining how to make it better, but I do not own it in a copyright sense. **

Hello to all my readers- well my hopeful readers, he-he! So this is my first attempt at sharing my written fan-fiction. I'm someone who is full of ideas and wants to share them; I'm just too lazy to do so usually. But that stops now!

With that, I hope you enjoy this 'pre-story.'

I plan for this story to serve as the prologue to my epic-length fic, _Empty Shinobi Naruto. _Basically, this is my over complex introduction to the plot device of _E.S.N_, the 'bloodline' _**Bankyou**_**(All Places)**; First person to guess what the bloodline may do correctly may submit a OC I must feature into the story as a main character, my promise.

Anyway, I've talked enough! Let's start this thing! I give to you chapter one of-

**0o0**

**A Dire Mission: Rescue Naruto!**

**Chapter One: The Enemy is Here**

**0o0**

High atop the Hokage Monument he stared at the village. It was a cold stare, one devoid of almost all emotion, save perhaps annoyance. The man felt a lot of it for this village of misguided idiots, trapped in their old ways; they could never see the future he saw.

He quickly quelled such thoughts. He needed to focus. Glancing to his left and right he took stock of his forces. Eleven... eleven disciples who would share with him the burden of the task ahead and the elation of victory that would follow success. Or the grasp of death, should they fail.

The man burned the detail of each into his mind, knowing this could be the last time he would see them. All wore similar long black robes parting at the legs, as well as a stylized mask of an animal. Beyond that though were minute details that he took a mental snapshot off. He would never forget these shinobi.

"We shall be quick. We must be. Team S, the target is yours to gather. Groups E and W, attack the hospital and academy to distract the majority of their forces. And N.. we shall deliver the message. Now go."

His strained words said, he and the group jumped off the monument. In midair, however, they all vanished, leaving no trace they had ever been there.

**0o0**

"Hey, Kakashi? I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but don't you think you can focus a bit more on the task at hand?"

The young jonin Kakashi Hatake pealed his eyes away from his newest book to stare at his assigned partner. "What do you mean Asuma? I'm very focused." He tilted his head to add to the confused look.

"Kakashi," the newest jonin started, "you're reading porn right now. On a mission. In front of me."

The one eyed teen answered by lowering his gaze back down to his book. "I don't see the problem. We only have a few minutes left before we are relieved, and it's not exactly like watching a kid takes up a lot of attention."

"Easy for you to say; you showed up late. You only got here after I got him to sleep. Come to think of it, you showed up _exactly _after I put him in his crib. Where you waiting for that to happen? You were, weren't you?!"

The question was followed only by a page being flipped, then silence. Followed by some more silence, and then another page turn. This was the state for several moments before Kakashi finally turned his gaze back to the Sarutobi.

"Sorry; did you say something?"

The past year and a half had pretty much been like this for Kakashi, as well as many other of the village's younger ninja. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, the Hokage has had the current jinchuriki under a constant surveillance, and had him moved to a different location every other day for numerous safety reasons, at least until a better solution could be agreed upon. Today's hidden location was a small apartment, the baby in the bedroom while the two ninja sat in the living room awaiting the next shift for the day.

And speaking of the two: Asuma groaned at his partner's response and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, in-hailing deeply with a frustrated sigh.

"So you're smoking now?" Kakashi asked, though he clearly didn't care. "They say that it's a bad habit; they say it can kill you."

Asuma laughed. "We are ninja. That's something that can defiantly get you killed, yet I never hear people telling me to stop being one."

"Good point." The masked boy flipped to the next page and then looked back up. "So I hear the Daimyo has taken an interest in you. Going to join the Guardians?"

Asuma laughed. "Not likely, though I've considered it. My old man seems to think I need to stay here though. Something about not forsaking the village; you know, one of his normal rambles."

"The Hokage is a man of much wisdom. You should listen to what he has to say."

"That's easy for you to say Kakashi; but the Hokage isn't your dad. Others and him aren't constantly pressuring you to be just like him. It's different."

"I see," said Kakashi, eyes glued to the book.

Before any more words could be said the door to the apartment opened up. In walked two Konoha ninja. One was hooded and his eyes hidden by glasses, his forehead protector wrapped around his shoulder. The other was a woman, chunnin vest on, with her blond hair done up in a bun held up by her headband.

"Kakashi Hatake. Asuma Sarutobi. Your shift is finished for the day," the woman said.

Asuma smiled. "Finally. Best of luck then. Kid's asleep right now, so stay quite." The smoking ninja was halted at the door as the two newcomer ninja blocked his way. "What now?"

"You still haven't given your report." Asuma groaned in frustration, having forgotten procedure.

"Of course; my bad."

"I'll fill you in on today's report," Kakashi said interrupting his friend. "Go ahead and go Asuma. I know you have plans you're late for. Just say 'hi' to Kurenai for me, 'kay?"

"R-right," Asuma mumbled, blushing a bit as he did. _'How does the bloody cyclops know I've got a date?!'_ Still, he was grateful, saying goodbye and leaving the complex. Meanwhile Kakashi stayed behind to inform the two replacements on everything that happened during the last shift. Including 'Asuma's' ability to not show up on time.

**0o0**

Iruka smiled as he did his best to clean the academy fence. He was smiling because, despite not getting away with his prank, everyone knew about it. A lot of people had come around to see the proof of the 'great paint bomb' smeared all over the front of the ninja school's entrance. Someone had even whispered to Iruka, who had been forced to clean it almost as soon as it went off, that the fence looked better blue.

That made him happy. As a orphan, it was hard to get people's attention; pranks worked, though not usually very well. Today was a happy exception to that rule.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, the ninja in training did have one complaint though: the heat. He'd kill for a nice, shady cloud right about now.

**0o0**

"She's doing fine, Itachi. Her bones been set perfectly back into place, and she should be able to leave within the week."

Itachi Uchiha nodded to the nurse, the closest thing to a smile he'd pull off in public. "Thank you. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. When will she be able to see visitors?" The young boy's teammate had been hurt during their last mission. It was not a dangerous wound, but the sight of Kuru's leg had made even him flinch. It had not been a pretty sight.

"Tomorrow. Till then she needs her rest. Please check back then."

He nodded and turned to leave the hospital, planning to be back first thing tomorrow.

**0o0**

The Third Hokage sighed in defeat. Today had felt like it had gone on forever and yet it still was an hour till noon. He personally put the blame on the meeting he was attending in the Council Chambers, a dim-lighted room, with one end holding seats for the council, the other the seats for the Hokage and advisers, and a small middle area in between . One meeting was held every two months as a attempt for the people of Konoha to work directly with their leader to manage the village.

It was a good and noble idea, one he himself implemented and enjoyed, seeing as it meant less work for him. Still, the meetings could go on forever, and many of the ideas and issues brought up were... well, a waste of time. Pure and simple.

Take the current topic for example.

"...a festival, held to promote the importance of oil and the importance it has for the village."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, something many others in the room were feeling. "Kiyanku-san, I am aware your oil is key to powering the village; I think that a festival is a little out of the question however. We'll wrap up with civilian business for today. The next and final matter we need to discuss is upcoming Chunnin exams: they are being planned to be held in Suna this year. It will be a lengthier one, with seven trials, and rumors are being spread that the Tsuchikage plans to finally send a genin team. How many teams should we plan on sending this yea-"

The veteran leader stopped talking immediately, his attention turning to the center floor of the Council Chambers. The shinobi portion of the assembly did likewise, they too sensing the sudden, extra presence. Appearing to have come from nowhere were three people. All of them wore black robes that parted at the legs, and two wore ANBU style masks; one with a horse mask, the other a rabbit. The third individual had a mask too, a dragon, though it was resting on his upper left, chest leaving his face exposed. He was an older man, looking to be the same age as the Hokage, with a bald head and a white gotee. His eyes stood out the most being half-lidded but solid black.

The old man meet the sharp gaze of the aged Hokage with a neutral one. "Hiruzen," he spoke gently with a nod. Sarutobi glared harder in response.

"Ganji no Sora, the Sky-bound Philosopher. Had I known such an esteemed scientist was coming I would have greeted you myself."

The Third's words were spoken calmly and casually but the room itself was tense. The other two intruders faced away from the Hokage's station, keeping an eye on the rest of the council. The ninja in said council were ready to attack themselves at the first sign of hostility, much like the hiding ANBU in the rafters. Everyone was ready to make the first move.

Ganji's head tilted very slightly to the left. "Is it a surprise? A good one I hope; I'd hate to ruin the day for everyone."

"What is your business here, Ganji? Last that I heard, you had been killed after the Second Great War for war crimes. And I very much doubt you stopped by to say 'hello' to an old enemy."

The bald man nodded. "Wise as always, sempai. Yes, I came here today to deliver a joyous burden, an important message to the leaders of Konoha," He raised his hand into the air slowly, palm open and pointing up. "Your world, your very reality, shall be made undone soon," he squeezed his hand tightly. His knuckles popped loud enough that the whole room heard, "and remade by my faction, the Prime Zodiac."

One councilor, a civilian woman who ran a orphanage, stood up from her seat in a panic. "It's a declaration of war then, isn't?!" she cried out.

In response, Ganji turned just so his black eyes meet her's. "No, it's not a declaration of war. No it's something far, far greater than that," he now had a slight grin on a otherwise neutral face.

"It is a promise; a promise for a-" something began to happen to the old man. White spirals appeared in his dark orbs, having spun into existence. The council majority flinched.

**0o0**

Iruka, finished with his punishment, turned around to leave only to bump into someone. He was knocked to the ground and quickly uttered an apology.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't see you thei-" he stopped mid sentence as he looked at who he bumped into.

A robed ninja, wearing a rat mask.

**0o0**

Itachi was only a block away from the hospital before he stopped. He had sensed a strange burst of chakra from behind and when he turned to look three individuals appeared near the healing facility.

He activated his Sharinganand moved in closer to investigate.

**0o0**

Kakashi finished his report and proceeded to leave the apartment. He ran into a situation literally right outside it's door. The young ninja looked up from his book to see a group of three masked people heading towards the apartment. He pocketed his book and moved to intercept once he noticed which room they here heading for.

The one with Naruto.

**0o0**

"- **a Revolution!**"

**0o0**

Thank you for reading Chapter One of _A Dire Mission: Rescue Naruto! (ADM:RN!)_!

Seriously, I greatly appreciate it. This is my first go at sharing my fan-fiction writings via the web and I hope it proves successful.

But anyway, review! Tell me it was awesome! Tell me it sucked! Tell me it was different or just confusing! Tell me what you really think, otherwise I'll just never get better.

Which Reminds me: I really need a beta-reader. I'll be looking for one on the site, but if anybody reading this would like to apply for the job, let me know. I really need a beta-reader!

Peace my people, I'll try to post again soon.

**Update: Wow, it hasn't been soon at all. I guess college will keep you pinned down like that. Anyway, I have gone back, cleaned this chapter up a bit, am finishing the second, and I hope to pump out the other chapters more steadily now that I think I have finally adapted to the dorm life. **

**Out**


	2. Counter-Attack!

Hello there! Here is my second chapter, so I hope you readers enjoy it. Those of you who my have been bored last chapter should like this one: the action starts in this one.

Enjoy!

**0o0**

**A Dire Mission: Rescue Naruto!**

**Chapter Two: Counter-Attack!**

**0o0**

The Council Chambers erupted into a war zone as the ninja in the room attacked. Surprisingly, the first to react was Choza Akimichi. His right arm became massive and he leaped at the strange invaders. However Ganji's two masked comrades intercepted him, slamming their hands onto the floor. A pink barrier of energy rose up and effectively separated the room in two. When Choza's fist connected with the barrier he cried out in pain, his hand scorched.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, four ANBU attacked from hiding. They all focused on Ganji, tantos drawn to strike him down. Ganji himself merely flicked his wrist in a random direction; the ANBU agents all hit the floor dead, a single kuni lodged in each of their hearts. They did give enough time for Sarutobi to make himself ready for combat.

The old leader leaped from his stand, robes already thrown away to leave him in his battle armor. His hands ran through a series of motions and he thrust his palm in front of him.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" the Hokage yelled out with a burst of smoke. From it charged a large, powerful looking monkey, white as snow, who slammed its fist into Ganji. The old man went flying from the blow and crashed into the barrier, his body burning at the contact.

"Sheash! Sarutobi, if you plan to summon me, make sure it is for a real fight; not for a old man," said the white summoned monkey.

Sarutobi merely shook his head. "This fight is far from over, old friend. He used a genjutsu."

The Ganji burning on the barrier began to move before bursting into a flock of gold doves. They fluttered about for a second before they glowed, turning into an explosion of light. When the flash died down a unharmed Ganji was standing in front of Sarutobi and his summon. He was unharmed and even seemed relax, save for his widened eyes, a white spiral now evident in them.

"I can see," Ganji began, "that the Professor is as sharp as ever. You saw straight through my illusion far quicker than I thought you would. I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from such an experienced shinobi."

"You are right on that. Enma!" cried out the Third to his partner.

Enma nodded. "Right!" The monkey hopped back and transformed with a burst of smoke into his staff form.

Ganji himself disappeared...and reappeared directly in front of a surprised Sarutobi. He kicked out at the old Kage only to be barely blocked by Sarutobi's staff. Counter complete, Ganji barely dodged a follow up swing from the staff, knowing full well that the deceitful weapon could actually cleave his head off. However Hiruzen brought his knee up, smashing it into Ganji's stomach and knocking back the invader.

Sailing several feet away, Ganji tumbled to his feet and came up completing a jutsu. "**Kuton: Abyssal Reckoning!**" Ganji called out, exspelling a stream of something resembling black fire. It raced towards Sarutobi who jumped over the technique; the jutsu crashed into the Hokage's seat, destroying it in a shower of splinters. The Third, standing on the wall with chakra, was suddenly grateful his advisers decided to not attend today's meeting.

"I have never seen an attack like that before; what was that, a fire technique?" asked a stunned Enma.

"I don't know," said Sarutobi, "but let's not allow him to use it again." The Hokage thrust out Enma, the staff racing out as it extended at high speeds toward Ganji. The man side stepped it and hurled a handful of shiruken at Sarutobi, who threw his own, deflecting them. Ganji's hand then became coated in a black energy and grabbed the staff, flinging it into a corner of the room.

"Enma! Quick, come back to my-" Sarutobi was cut off by Ganji, who appeared behind, grabbing his shoulder. In the blink of an eye the two old men disappeared, vanishing from sight.

"Hiruzen?! Where are you?" called out the Monkey King, stunned by the turn of events.

Meanwhile, the other half the room was forced to watch on with no way to help.

"We need to defend the village; their could be more attackers!" said Hiashi, head of the noble Hyuuga clan.

"We can't get out though, the exit is on the other side of the barrier!" shouted a frustrated Fugaku, also a clan head, though he of the strong Uchiha.

Chozu, currently nursing his hurt fingers, turned to his best friend and the smartest person he knew: Shikaku Nara."Any ideas yet?"

Shikaku sighed in response. "Troublesome."

**0o0**

Iruka was shoved back, his back slamming into the fence he had been painting. The clothes he wore were ruined, wet paint now plastering the back. The student himself fell to his knees in fear at the masked man who had just thrown him against the wall.

The man was tall, easily towering over the young boy. His mask was of a angry rat and a chain wrapped around him held a huge ball, practially a boulder, on his back. He spoke with a quick, high pitched voice. "Leave kid! Now- before I kill you!"

"Easy Nezumi," said another with a ox mask. His voice was deep but gentle. He towered over the one called Nezumi and had a thick wrestler's belt around his waist; it had the kanji for 'strength' on it. Iruka noticed his hands were dark, like some people he had seen from Kumo. "The boy doesn't need to be hurt." The ox man turned to Iruka. "Run home kid; it's not safe around here."

Iruka nodded, getting up the leave. He only stopped for a moment to catch a glimpse at the third individual. This one was the shortest, at around five feet, and had a tusked boar mask. His hood was down, showing he had shoulder length hair that was brown and spiky. He didn't take in any more details; Iruka was in a full sprint by this point. He needed to tell someone, anyone who would help.

While running he passed by a book store and grounded himself to a halt. Ebisu, his chief instructor from the academy, had just stepped out of the store. Iruka smiled. He had found the perfect person to tell.

"Ebisu-sensei! There are strange people at the academy! One said he'd kill me- I think they're up to something strange!"

Ebisu looked at his student in confusion, having a heard time keeping up with the frantic way his student was talking. "Calm down Iruka-san, calm down. You say there are strange people at the academy? How are they strange?"

"Yeah! They look a little like the ANBU but dressed differently; one threatened me too! And another told me to leave, saying the academy was about to get dangerous."

"And this is the truth? Not one of your pranks?"

I swear it's the truth, Ebisu-sensei! You have to do something!"

Ebisu nodded. "Right, I'll look into it. For now you need to go back to the orphanage."

"But Ebis-"

No buts! Go Iruka. I'll drop by later to collect the paint can you have."

Iruka realized now that he had his last can of paint in his hand. _I must of grabbed it before I ran._ The boy turned back to his teacher to realize he had already left, roof jumping towards the academy. No longer able to make his point, he turned to leave before stopping. He looked back towards the academy, thinking of his sensei. There was three of those people and only one Ebisu; what if they were too much to be fought alone.

The orphan began looking around for any other ninja to tell, now worried for his teacher.

**0o0**

The three suspicious people Itachi Uchiha was tailing came to a stop just in front of the hospital. His trained _Sharingan _took in their every detail, looking for any weaknesses or hints to their abilities. The first person wore a ram mask and with his special eyes, Itachi was able to determine the individual was a woman. The next, also a female, donned a bird mask and kept a white katana strapped to her back; she stood the tallest at around six-two. Finally, the last individual, male, had on a ape mask, a single large shuriken on his back. Thanks to his eyes, Itachi was also able to tell that each of then had quite high chakra reserves, roughly on par with a jounin's.

He watched them for a few more moments before being confident with his observations. The Uchiha was getting ready to report his findings to the Hokage when he noticed something. The three masked people began a jutsu before slamming their hands onto the street. A wave of black water swelled in front of them that rushed towards the the hospital. Like a wave it crashed against the building, shattering glass sounding out loudly.

The Uchiha watched intently as his Sharingan caught the whole scene in vivid detail. To most untrained eyes the black water would looked strange but harmless. However Itachi could see the danger it possessed: the hospital, it was sinking. Sinking into the dark water. The boy leaped into action, literally getting the drop on the strangers.

**0o0 **

Kakashi placed himself between the black robed strangers, the cyclops able to easily tell they were not friendly. They stopped around twenty feet from him as he unsheathed his short sword. Each had a similar get-up with little variation he noticed. Black robes and cargo pants, with a ANBU styled mask for each; a dog, a tiger, and a snake. The latter was very short, maybe even smaller than Hatake himself. The other two lacked any other real indicators to separate themselves from one another though.

Suddenly the dog masked stranger stepped forward, drawing a large kuni as he did so. "Tora. Hebi," he said in a flat tone. "I'll silence this one. Make our escape easier. Go for the target."

The other two nodded as Hebi, the snake masked one, chimed in. "Careful Inu: he's Kakashi Hatake and he's very skilled." They then charged for the door; Kakashi moved quickly, placing himself between them and the door. He never got the chance to stop them however as Inu was suddenly behind him. The skilled teen rolled forward as his foe swept out with the kuni. Kakashi jumped back onto his feet just in time to see Hebi and Tora make it to the apartment.

"Damn," he muttered just before dodging the kuni thrown at him. Returning his focus back to dog-mask he lifted his headband, exposing the red Sharingan as it spun into life. "You're fast; I'll have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not actually." The strange ninja flicked his wrists, a long kuni now in each hand. "I don't have to be though."

And Kakashi felt a small sting of panic as his opponent did not move but disappeared- and reappeared right in front of him.

**0o0**

Sarutobi was confused. One moment he was fighting in the Council Chambers, the next he was on top of the building's roof, his village sprawled before him. He put off trying to work through the proble; right now he had to fight. Grabbing Ganji by the wrist he flipped his enemy over his shoulder and slammed him into the tiled roof.

"Surrender Ganji! This is you're last chance." The Third spoke with pure authority, but in truth he was afraid of a drawn out fight. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and while neither was Ganji, the former ninja of Sky clearly had some powerful, new ability. Sarutobi needed to end this quick; he just hoped his opponent would surrender now. Ganji didn't.

One minute Sarutobi held him pinned to the roof, the next he was above the Hokage pelting him with kuni. His sudden position shocked his opponent, who barely manged to raise a dome of mud for protection. The sharp instruments embedded themselves into the earthen barrier as Ganji landed on the roof. He quickly ran through hand signs, expelling a large fireball. The jutsu collided with the mud protection and exploded, covering the roof in a dust cloud. He smirked in his apparent victory. It was short lived however.

"You haven't gotten very wise with age; you're overconfident." Ganji glanced to the voice behind him, Sartobi sternly staring back. The kage held a kuni to the man's back, ready to be used at any moment. "This fight is over."

"Really?" Ganji asked in surprise. "Maybe it is; but it is not your victory." Sarutobi gasped as Ganji blinked out of existence and reappeared in the same place facing his foe. Sarutobi's knife hand was grabbed and twisted sharply; his kuni clattered to the ground as he feel to a knee. Ganji himself raised his other hand, a black disk growing in his palm. "Looks like you were the one who was overconfident."

The kage had no way to stop the next attack. Ganji struck, shoving his palm towards Sarutobi's chest. The old kage was as good as dead. Thankfully he wasn't fighting alone. Ganji was stopped by Enma, who in staff form erupted through through the roof; the diamond hard weapon slammed into its target and knocked Ganji back.

The monkey summon gruffly chided his handler. "Try not to get dragged away from my again."

**0o0**

The hospital, much to the dismay of the locals, was sinking. It was sinking into the dark liquid below it, vanishing before the very eyes of many. Several experienced ninja already had already blamed a Doton technique for the crisis and had moved to find the perpetrators. Unfortunately many of those ninja where using there own Earth based jutsu to try to find the perps and missed the three responsible.

No, those three sat in focus not far from the sinking building, concentrating. The strange jutsu required finess and without their exact control it would fizzle out. Since they were in a compromising position, hunched over with hands on the street, they were prepared for resistance. They honestly expected to be swarmed. So of course they were ready for a single exploding kuni. The team of three leaped away just in time to avoid... nothing.

"It's a dud," muttered the monkey masked one. Behind him the hospital stopped sinking. Instead it was tilting to a side, the parts that had already been sunk just simply gone.

"It is," said the calm voice of Itachi above the three. The masked looked up to find the Uchiha staring down at them from a pole. "I am a shinobi of this village. You are under arrest for attacking it." Two of the masked people tensed up, feet shifting into a battle stance. The third, in the bird mask, just laughed hysterically.

"You kid? You're going to bring us in? Hahaha!" the woman laughed. "You're just a shit nosed brat; I doubt you've been potty trained, let alone trained to handle our caliber. Run along now," Itachi could picture the smirk on her face, "before I'm forced to hand out your spankings."

In response Itachi disappeared with a blur, reappearing behind the bird woman. He lashed out with a kuni, stabbing into the woman's back. He heard the tear of fabric and felt assured he got her. However he felt a pressure on his wrist. Itachi glanced it, seeing another hand helped direct his attack; and then he was aware, much to his hidden horror, of the pressure leaning of his back.

His fears were only reinforced as a silken voice whispered into his ear. "Oh-ho! How very skillful child." Itachi wanted desperatly to break free of the woman's grip, however he found it hard to move. "A child your age with such skill? Hmmm, how _alluring!_" To Itachi's displeasure she moaned the last part. The masked woman then brought up her other hand to his neck; a gauntlet clad hand, the fingers sharpened claws. "Maybe, if you were just a bit older-"

The woman ran her claw-weapon across the boy's neck. A torrent of blood shot out.

"But never mind that."

**0o0**

Iruka knew what he was expected of him. He was only expected to get to safety. He was not expected to follow his sensei back to the academy. He was not expected to fight the strange people. Yet anyone who really knew the boy knew Iruka rarely followed others expectations.

So back he went, intent on helping his instructor. Not that Iruka doubted Ebisu's fighting prowess; he was actually quiet assured of it. However three-versus-one was never good odds. Besides: maybe he could be useful. Somehow.

The genin wannabe rounded the corner and found himself in front of the school, as expected; but he also found Ebisu being strangled by the rat faced man. The other two, the ox and boar men, where standing to the side as they ran through a series of hand signs. No one else seemed to have noticed this situation so Iruka acted; not smart but quickly. He ran forward and threw the paint bucket at the person strangling Ebisu.

It crashed into the rat guy and splashed across his face. The paint blinded him and he dropped the teacher; said teacher took advantage of the situation as he kicked his captor into the two others. "Damnit Iruka I told you to go home!"

Sending out a flare of chakra, nearby ninja began to close in as back up.

**0o0**

Kakashi knew he was not doing well. The cut on his right arm and the stab wound on his stomach was sure proof of that. His opponent was just too fast somehow; scratch that, Kakashi was sure his foe wasn't moving at all. Actually, they seemed to be just _appearing _and _disappearing. _He must have been for the Sharingan to pick up no movement at all.

At the moment the cyclops-like jonin was staring down his opponent across the hall while desperately trying to form a plan. Thus far he had tried a direct attack and retreat. The dog masked man had merely teleported away from the attacks; and he had cut Kakashi off when he tried to get to Naruto's room. That only left a indirect attack. Hard to pull off against such a evasive opponent but the best strategy for now. Now he just needed a plan.

Suddenly the Inu fellow was gone and, as every time before, appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi counterattacked, happily supprised to find his attack hit. Only for Inu to 'puff away. '_A shadow clone,_' he though bitterly.

Trying to react he turned in time to see the strange attacker grab his shoulder. Before the hold could be broken something began to happen. Kakashi could feel himself being _shifted._

**0o0**

**There we go! Chapter Two is actually done; needs revision I'm sure but for now I am happy.**

**Now in the next chapter I intend to start stomping the jumps and focus on, more or less, a character a chapter. Specifically wrapping up Kakashi's, Itachi's, and Sarutobi's fights.**

**And finally, **_**PinguSuperSquee**_**-** **thank you for the review! I am a heavy procrastinator and tend to spend for ever on things without a drive. So thank you! Knowing I have someone following this has really made me focus on the story again.**


	3. Wraith of Falling Leafs

**A Dire Mission: Rescue Naruto!**

**Chapter Three: Wraith of Falling Leafs**

**0o0**

Kakashi was completely dazed for a moment. With a alien, tugging sensation he found himself pulled; pulled out of the hallway, through _something_, and then in free fall over a crowded street. However his training managed to kick in and he pulled himself together. Reaching into his satchel, the young ninja produced a chain with a weighted ball at the end. He threw it, grappling a sign and swung to the buildings wall. There he simply wall walked to the roof as he recovered his bearings. Well tried anyway.

Kakashi never noticed the dog masked man appear in the air behind him and deliver a flying kick to his back. Kakashi rolled forward from the blow as his enemy hopped to his feet with a kuni drawn.

"Your finished," his enemy declared rushing the downed boy. He got close, the kuni drawn back to stab Kakashi. However a green blur intercepted the masked shinobi, Inu, and stuck him hard in the face. The mask cracked as he was hurled across the roof into a air conditioner.

Shocked, Kakashi watched the blur fade into focus. The figure was a person, clad in skin tight green, topped with an obnoxious bowl cut of black hair.

"Yosh! My youthful rival Kakashi, how could you get caught off guard like this?"

**0o0**

Sarutobi and Ganji continued to exchange blows, both of them wearing out fast. Sarutobi would strike out with Enma in quick, hard strikes while Ganji countered with impossible movement and dodges. Every so often Ganji would lash out with an odd jutsu but Sarutobi would always deflect it or block the attack. This back and forth motion allowed the two opponents to see the truth: their fight would come down to who could hold out the longest. Neither one was in the best state for that kind of fight but on they went, just hoping the other would be worn down first.

Sarutobi made a strike at Ganji's knee, the Enma-staff shooting at high speeds towards the target. Ganji however just rolled out of the way, sending a barrage of kuni towards his opponent. Now the attack he closed in as the Third barely deflected the projectiles with Enma. Running through a dozen hand signs, Ganji inhaled. "K**uton: Vanishing Depths**!" he yelled exhaling as he spat out a black ball. Sarutobi leaped above the jutsu as it hit the roof, exploding into a black vortex. Thinking fast the old leader extended Enma to just outside the new hole on the roof and slid down the staff as Enma shrunk again.

"Quick thinking Sarutobi," drawled Ganji from across the technique. "I am very impressed. My hope had been you would just fall into this hole. Alas, it was not to be." Slowly the vortex shrank away into nothingness as both elderly ninja stared each other down. Through pants they shot words off to one another.

"Ganji," Sarutobi began, "just give up. Even if you beat me, my village and it's people won't let you get away. Ganji, look at you! You are already exhausted; you'll never make it out of here."

Ganji just snorted at the Third's words. "You don't know what I, nor my followers are capable off. Besides, my success doesn't ride on my life. I am old and decrepit; the real victory will be found by those we leave behind."

The old Hokage shuddered slightly, knowing his own view was very much the same. However Ganji was basically throwing his life away to attack him. There had to be a reason for it- he just needed a moment to think it through. Taking one as the two caught their breaths it came to him. Slowly, Sarutobi nodded to his aged foe. "I see then; it's very clear. You're just a distraction. Someone else is in the village and you're buying them time." The Hokage looked directly into his enemies eyes with a glare that could shatter stone.

"Ganji: what are those people up to?"

Ganji, to his credit, just straightened his stance. "I will die before I tell you."

"I see. Then I need to finish this fight and find them." Sarutobi leaned on Enma, he too fixing his stance.

"You can try."

The two old men charged, only for the roof to explode as a huge Chozu can crashing through the roof. Taking a deep breath, the clan head yelled loud.

"THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

**0o0**

The bird masked woman seemed to pout over Itachi's body, idling pawing at the youth's corpse. "A pity; I imagine he would have grown up to be very handsome. Huh, maybe with a little more time he could have been a scratching post instead of quick toy."

"Tori," said the woman in the Ram mask, "look again." She pointed to where Itachi had jumped in at. And was still standing, like he never moved at all.

"Oh-ho Tori, seems like a child bested you with genjutsu. How embarrassing." This last remark had come from the monkey masked man, who giggled with delight in Tori's sudden air of frustration. She glanced at her feet to indeed see the corpse was gone and that she had been duped.

She turned her attention back to Itachi. "You stupid brat; why would you go out of your way to piss me off. I found your skill cute at first but now it's just fucking annoying." Grabbing her sword with her free hand, she entered a low stance. "Now ape face Saru is never going to live this down; I hope you are happy."

With a blinding speed she rushed forward, bringing her blade in a upward arc to split him in two. However the attacked miss as Itachi stepped back casually to avoid the weapon. He then countered, kicking the girl in the gut once before leaping back to get space with her. Tori herself screamed in frustration.

"The Hell?1 How could he predict my movements so well?" Tori said as she recovered from Itachi's blow.

"Excuse me Tori, but he is a Uchiha. Look at his eyes." The Ram masked woman was the one pointing the fact out, her voice graceful. "He will be able to pick up on all but the fastest of your moves."

Tori nodded to the other girl happily. "Thank you Hitsuji! Why can't you be helpful like her Saru?"

Saru, for his part, just pointed. "Your opponent is attacking. Stop acting so embarrassing." Sure enough Tori turned in time to dodge a blow from Itachi before blocking his kuni attack and kneeing him in the stomach. As he was stunned she lashed out with her talon-gauntlet and clawed at the boy's face. It was torn away like paper as the young Uchiha fell.

She cheered in victory for a moment before the dead boy stood up. His torn face glanced at her, his exposed tendons and muscle mocking her with cruel indifference. The cat masked Tori screamed in pure rage at the sight.

"Just fucking die!" She pulled out her blade back, the katana glinting briefly before a wind began to swirl around it. Her teammates leaped back instantly, Saru cursing his brash comrade.

"Idiot, that style will really cause a scene." However Tori seemed to ignore him as the air around the sword moved faster.

Meanwhile the Itachi-corpse lumbered closer to Tori. It spoke, the shredded flesh bouncing with each syllable. "Give up now. I do not wish to kill you; not when I need answers."

"Fuck that," muttered Tori thrusting the blade forward. Like a bullet a blast of concentrated air shot through the Itachi-corpse, which dissolved into a vast swarm of crows. They soared above their opponent where midair they dove down, reforming into several Itachi's ready to strike. Tori just laughed, falling into a low pounce like stance.

As the attacking Itachi's got withing striking distance the masked ninja countered.

"**Futon: Cutter Kata**_!_"

Toriwound up from her stance while swinging her blade around. A violent vortex of slashing wind rose with her, slicing up the inbound attackers and blowing them away. The illusions where easily swept away as the last Itachi landed hard to the ground with a thud, bleeding heavily from his stomach and left arm. Groaning on the ground, he tried to recover and stand as Tori approached him like a tiger stalking it's prey.

"Wow little Uchiha!" she said getting closer, "You are pretty good with genjutsu but you are a complete dumb-ass. You are last attack was too easy to counter- you should have came at me with something so much more direct, more subtle." The masked kunochi leered over Itachi. Taking her sword she stabbed it through the downed Uchiha's head, stopping his struggling. "Considering how you came at me earlier, I would have thought you'd try a tactic like that."

Tori glanced up from her kill as Saru and Hitsuji jumped down next to her. She nodded to them, flicking the blood off her sword. "Too easy," she muttered and turned around. And froze.

"Tori?! What are you doing?!" screamed Saru from the roof Hitsuji and he had leaped to earlier. He had withdrawn a kuni and was waving for her to move away. "Look out you idiot!"

Tori was able to turn just in time to see the Hitsuji and Saru on the ground stab her neck with sleek kuni. As her blood drained away in her gasps as she stared into the eyes of her murders. Under their makes, through the minute slits to let them see, she saw the blood red hue of the Sharingan staring back. She stopped breathing a slow, slow second after.

**0o0 **

Itachi stepped forward, out of an alley as the bird-masked woman fell dead. His two clones, disguised as her comrades, dissipated in a puff of smoke as the young Uchiha turned his gaze to the two invaders on the roof. "Surrender," he drawled out. "You must realize more are on their way to look into the incident. You will be outnumbered soon." His tone was even, flat, emotionless as he waited for them to decide. A pregnant pause developed, only to be broken by the sound of a large crash in the distance.

"THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

All three, Itachi included, flinched at the sudden bellow of a man's voice over the village. The monkey faced one turned to the sheep girl, sighing in frustration. "Let's go, the attack is over."

"But what about Tori?" Hitsuji sobbed out quietly. Itachi strained himself to hear her. "We just can't leave her body." Saru just shook his head is disagreement.

"We can and have to. She wouldn't have cared what happened to her bones; not like the Leaf twats will learn anything from her now." With that the man leaped of the roof, vanishing in a brief blur midway down. Hitsuji followed, but only after sharing a long stare with the Uchiha. With a blink of an eye the two were gone. In another the Itachi was off, speeding to the chaotic tower where the Hokage was making his stand.

**0o0**

In a tense standoff the Konoha duo of Kakashi and Gai glared at the dog-masked Inu as the strange shinobi pulled himself to his feet. The invading ninja returned the glare, his eyes barely seen behind the mask as a white spiral spun in the solid black orb.

"What's the plan my cool friend?" Guy asked happily, flashing Kakashi a smile. The spandex wearing ninja seemed pumped, his stance very lively. He didn't even try to sit still, much to the frustration of Kakashi.

"Get serious Gai!" the Sharingan wielding jonin shouted. "This man is dangerous; my eye can barely keep up with him, and that's only when I catch a glimpse of him.. We need to focus!"

Gai nodded. "Agreed. Also, the man just vanished."

"What?!

Gai pointed to the now empty space as Kakashi blinked in shock and terror. "The man was there, and then he was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Kakashi shouted as he began glancing everywhere. Sharingan blazing he tried covering every blind spot as he waited for the inevitable attack.

"Why my youthful rival, I did not want to interrupt your insightful battle tactics. It seemed like important information."

Damnit Gai, watch-!" Kakashi was cut of mid-sentence as Inu appeared between the two. He grabbed Kakashi and Gai by the shoulder and slammed the twos' heads together. An audible crack followed by twin groans could be heard as the two Konoha ninja fell to the ground. Inu then leaped up as threw several shuriken towards the youths. Barely rolling away in time the two hopped to their feet as the masked man landed in front of them. There counter came quick.

Rushing Inu, the two launched into a flurry of punches and kicks while the dog-mask man dodged and blocked their assault. At first he did so with ease but the two combined ended up proving too much. Kakashi struck out for Inu's shin, forcing the older man to block. The ensuing blow threw him off balance long enough for Gai to deliver a powerful kick that could shatter ribs.

The attack was a waste however. To Kakashi's and Gai's disappointment the kick missed as Inu simply vanished before it connected. The two slid back to back like a synchronized machine on the watch for Inu. Their enemy reappeared on a roof across from them, one fist drawn back while the other was held out, palm open.

"**Reach: Slam,**" muttered Inu before thrusting his fist forward. His hand became coated in a strange black haze before a massive phantom of it appeared in front of Gai and Kakashi. The giant, transparent hand slammed forward into the two. They barely had time to bring their arms up in an attempt to block the attack. Struck with extreme force, the two were knock back as the roof was cracked by the force of the attack.

Inu began to move closer to the edge they fell from only for Gai to land on it. He held in his hands a silvery chain will he gave a stern gaze.

"Kakashi," Gai signaled before tugging Kakashi up a second later, a deadly shard of lightning coating his right hand. Still holding the chain firmly, Gai swung it forward, launching Kakashi with **raikari** forward as the chain around his waist pulled him. Inu just rolled out of the way of the fist blow, as Kakshi swung the jutsu sideways, making Inu dodge the attack and jump back.

"Don't let up on him for a second Gai!" Kakashi yelled as he continued his assault. The masked Inu just made a move to end the attack by vanishing to behind Kakashi's back. However as he did Gai pulled back on the chain. Kakashi soared backwards, bending to bring the lightning blade around to face his foe. Inu barely flashed away, to the left of Kakashi this time. The cycloptic ninja just gave out with a strong kick, knocking Inu down.

Kakashi and Gai regrouped, gaining some distance with their stunned foe. "You're a clever fighter," Kakashi began.

"You will just use your superior maneuverability to outflank us and end us," Gai then interjected. "However while we fight using this teamwork I can get Kakashi to react to your movements."

Kakashi then started up. "While I have the perfect counter to you abilities. Teleporting becomes hard in large influxes of energy after all."

Inu just tilted his head. "So you figured it out?"

"Wasn't that hard; I was trained by the Fourth Hokage. Your space-time techniques are better than his, I will give you that, however the principle is the same. Not to mention you just confirmed my theory."

The dog masked man chuckled lightly as the younger two prepared to attack again. "Clever of you two; very clever. But there is a flaw with your thinking. A tiny fault in your method."

Inu vanished once again, appearing near Gai to strike a killing blow with a long kuni. "What is supposed to stop me from attacking the 'wielder' of your duo?"

Just before the blow could be struck, Gai pulled hard back on the chain, moving Kakashi between him and the attack. Inu struck true, sliding the blade into Kakashi's heart. The stabbed boy merely gasped once before falling against Inu as Gai leaped back.

"You used your own friend as a shield? How gutless yo-!" Inu was stopped mid-rant as Kakashi exploded in a burst of lightning. Thousands of volts of energy ran through the teleporting ninja as he fell to his knees. Even after the initial current ceased little pockets coursed through him, rendering him paralyzed. "Wh-where is the real one if-if this one was a clone.

Just then Kakashi can crashing through the roof, **raikari** in hand. He slammed it into Inu's chest, spearing the heart in a single go. "I made the clone as we fell, while bouncing off a build adjacent to us and into this one. From then it was just getting you to immobilize yourself," Kakashi explained as he pulled his arm out of the now dead ninja. "Just like that Iwa ninja from the war."

"Exactly the same," Gai agreed as the two then leaped off back towards the apartment. "Do you think one of us should go report the Hokage? We could be under attack!"

"I have a funny feeling he already knows that," muttered the two as the Hokage Tower loomed behind them, the giant Akimichi still sticking through the roof.


End file.
